<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breath by kumiho_m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995546">Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m'>kumiho_m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#MGHorrorFest [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You take the breath right out of me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#MGHorrorFest [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа в рамках #MGHorrorFest:<br/>https://twitter.com/kumiho_m/status/1311293404320600064</p><p>#11 merpeople</p><p>Песня-вдохновение:<br/>Breaking Benjamin - Breath<br/>https://music.yandex.ru/album/9917872/track/281601<br/>Чудесный арт в тему:<br/>https://twitter.com/PipixiannvGu/status/1313133246629072896<br/>И не менее чудесный Мью:<br/>https://twitter.com/kumiho_m/status/1315771108298293252</p><p>Примечания:<br/>Водная “бабочка” - имеется в виду стиль баттерфляй (англ. butterfly, бабочка), один из наиболее технически сложных и утомительных стилей плавания, при котором левая и правая части тела одновременно совершают симметричные движения: руки совершают широкий и мощный гребок, приподнимающий тело пловца над водой, ноги и таз совершают волнообразные движения.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он привычно разминает мышцы перед тем, как подойти к кромке бассейна. Вечер — отличное время для плавания, а глубокая ночь — просто идеальное, когда в круглосуточном спортивном центре только сонный охранник и ты, поэтому все дорожки в твоем распоряжении.<br/>
Были.<br/>
Потому что сейчас чьи-то руки рассекают воду — и это в то время, когда Галф привык быть повелителем этой стихии единолично.</p><p>А хорошо плывет, да. Слишком хорошо — настолько, что это даже провоцирует легкий укол зависти, потому что движения парня, мощные, цельные, ритмичные, бросают тело вперед с такой скоростью, что кажется, что тот почти не касается водной глади, а парит над ней.</p><p>Его неожиданный компаньон добирается до противоположного края, отталкивается от бортика, прямо под водой делая сальто, и тут же стрелой летит обратно, чтобы буквально через несколько секунд обдать брызгами, выбираясь на поверхность лишь частично и укладывая локти на плитку.</p><p>— А ты в отличной форме, — Галф не может удержаться и не сделать комплимент мастерству.</p><p>— Хм, спасибо, — парень стягивает с себя очки для подводного плавания и поворачивается на голос, опаляя взглядом черных глаз.</p><p>— Давно тут тренируешься? Я раньше тебя не видел, — вроде просто вежливая беседа, но почему тогда ему так неловко? — Кстати, я — Галф.</p><p>— Мью, — усмешка оставляет странное ощущение, но в целом выглядит достаточно доброжелательной, когда парень представляется. — Недавно, обычно я плаваю в другом месте, но сейчас вынужден ходить сюда.</p><p>— О, понятно… </p><p>Дальше разговор как-то не клеится, поэтому Галф натягивает шапочку, очки и подходит к постаменту, чтобы замереть классической в позе ныряльщика, на секунду перестать дышать и затем войти в воду одним слитным плавным движением. Он чувствует себя единым целым с жидкостью, что принимает его в свои объятия, держит, баюкает и дает скользить в своей глади — и так каждый раз, когда он встречается с ней в попытках преодолеть сопротивление и еще больше улучшить свой результат.</p><p>Водная “бабочка” летит на соседней дорожке — это Мью догоняет его и даже перегоняет несмотря на то, что стартанул тот однозначно позже.<br/>
Этот человек вообще дышит?<br/>
Галф продолжает работать руками, но невольно замедляется, потому что косится на “противника”, которому, кажется, нипочем сопротивление воды, потому что за доли секунды преодолевает последние метры до противоположного края и уже там ждет товарища, сверкая лукавой усмешкой.</p><p>— Как… ты… это… делаешь… — Галф задыхается от нагрузки, как будто он не тренировался все эти годы, потому что его сил не хватило угнаться за этим человеком.</p><p>— Что? — тот даже не запыхался, выглядит расслабленным и даже отдохнувшим.</p><p>— Не дышишь под водой! Ты ни разу не поднял голову, пока плыл.</p><p>— А, это… — тот пожимает плечами. — Можно сказать, что это моя особая техника. </p><p>— Техника? — наверное его глаза загораются тем восторгом предвкушения, что бурлит внутри.</p><p>— Хочешь… научиться? — этот голос становится слишком томным и хриплым, поэтому Галф уже начинает сомневаться, о технике ли плавания вообще они разговаривают.</p><p>— Да…</p><p>— Тогда… встретимся тут завтра? — и одним движением мощных рук поднимает себя из воды.</p><p>Он провожает подтянутое мускулистое тело парня взглядом и отмечает неожиданные мурашки, которые побежали по телу, хотя он точно не замерз, так как совсем недавно в воде.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Этот день тянулся бесконечно долго — что удивительно, потому что обычно загрузка на учебе такая, что он и глазом не успевает моргнуть, как дело близится к вечеру. Но не в этот раз, потому что часы стали просто резиновыми, а взгляд, который так и метался к цифрам на экране телефона, отмечал, что прошло всего ничего…<p>Но вот наконец все позади, и он принимает душ в спортивном комплексе перед тем, как натянуть плавки и вытащить из сумки шапочку с очками. Руки немного дрожат от волнения, когда он проходит к бассейну, где слышен шум вентиляции и плеск воды.<br/>
Он здесь.<br/>
Неожиданный холодок проходится по спине от затылка до поясницы, когда он видит снова мощные руки, рывками поднимающие тело над водой. Наверное Мью можно снимать в обучающих роликах по плаванию — настолько тот гармонично смотрится в этой (своей) стихии…</p><p>— Ты все-таки пришел, — парень уже подплыл и снова опирается локтями о бортик.</p><p>— Ну да, — Галф пожимает плечами, как будто его это не особо волнует. — Что мне делать дальше? Спускаться к тебе?</p><p>— Да, — Мью немного отодвигается, чтобы освободить место. — Только не бери очки и шапочку — они тебе не пригодятся.</p><p>Парень озадаченно хмурится, но потом отмечает, что его собеседник тоже без них. А как тогда он плыл под водой?.. Странно.<br/>
Но подчиняется, потому что… Просто потому что по-другому почему-то не может.</p><p>Бассейн глубокий, больше 3 метров, поэтому в этот раз он не ныряет, чтобы остаться рядом с “учителем”, а просто свешивает ноги и спрыгивает, сразу начиная разводить руками, чтобы остаться на плаву.<br/>
И попадает в круг из рук, что обхватывают его талию.<br/>
Как он вообще держится на воде? Но ответ на этот вопрос растворяется в темени глаз, что сейчас так близки к его собственным.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что он полностью мокрый, возникает дикое желание облизать внезапно пересохшие губы, которые невольно приоткрываются, как только взгляд партнера опускается на них и становится еще более странным и темным.</p><p>— Не бойся… и не закрывай глаза.</p><p>Что?<br/>
Но Галф не успевает ничего спросить, потому что его утягивают под воду.</p><p>Первая реакция — паника, потому что он не смог перед этим глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы запасти воздух на эти секунды под водой, но глаза покорно распахивает — и замирает. Потому что черные очи Мью теперь отливают золотой зеленью и буквально гипнотизируют своим свечением.<br/>
И страх отступает, давая место странному волнению, которое охватывает его от ощущения горячих рук на своей талии и того факта, что чужие губы тянутся к его собственным, чтобы… поделиться дыханием.</p><p>Это нельзя назвать поцелуем в полном смысле, потому что это просто касание губ людей, у которых одно дыхание на двоих. Но Галф неожиданно для самого себя прогибается в пояснице, чтобы прижаться еще ближе, и обхватывает голову Мью перед тем, как зарыться во влажные водоросли волос пальцами и простонать ему в рот от огня, что начинает растекаться по его телу.<br/>
Тот как будто этого и ожидал, поэтому губы Галфа чувствуют легкую усмешку под собой, а затем — прикосновение языка, который уж точно дает понять, что это на самом деле поцелуй: поглощающий и высасывающий душу.</p><p>Он никогда бы не подумал, что целоваться под водой вообще возможно, но сейчас вокруг них как будто какой-то кокон, который оберегает их от неприятного воздействия, и можно сосредоточиться только на том, как его тело трепетно отвечает на прикосновения и как горячи и тверды мускулы под его руками.<br/>
Непреодолимое желание, которому невозможно сопротивляться, затапливает с головой — и Галф слепо ему подчиняется, обхватывая талию парня ногами, чтобы тот снова улыбнулся в поцелуй, подхватил его под ягодицы и еще сильнее прижал к себе, явно давая понять, что результатом их упражнения является не только тренировка дыхания, но и обоюдное возбуждение.</p><p>Сколько времени они целовались?<br/>
Галф не знает, но когда туман схлынул, он обнаруживает себя лежащим на холодной плитке на кромке бассейна, а Мью — сидящим рядом и нежно гладящим его мокрые спутанные волосы:</p><p>— Такой способный малыш… Отдыхай теперь, — и целует его еще раз легко в губы, чтобы подняться на ноги и направиться к душевым.</p><p>Несколько минут он и правда не может подняться и даже окликнуть, но затем находит в себе силы, чтобы поползти за парнем… и не найти его. Неужели уже ушел?<br/>
Охранник в ответ на вопрос лишь недоуменно пожимает плечами:</p><p>— Парень? Да не было тут никого… в такое время только ты приходишь — какой еще больной будет плавать в полночь?</p><p>Галф трясет головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.<br/>
Не могло же ему это показаться?<br/>
Не мог же ему привидеться… Мью?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Несколько дней подряд он приходит в свое обычное время — и никого.<br/>Как будто и не было этих ночных часов с таинственным незнакомцем.<br/>Как будто и не было этого человека, который сначала заворожил его, очаровал, а затем просто растворился в небытии.<p>Острый коготок сожаления царапает изнутри — и Галф ничего не может с этим поделать, потому что у него стойкое ощущение, что он упустил нечто важное.<br/>
Что он потерял кого-то важного.</p><p>Плавание уже перестало приносить обычное удовольствие, поэтому он с каким-то отчаянным трет себя мочалкой перед тем, как идти к бассейну. И уже думает о том, чтобы сегодня вообще отказаться от этой затеи, как за пределами душевой слышит какой-то шум.<br/>
Он успевает только обернуть полотенце вокруг бедер перед тем, как выглянуть за шторку.</p><p>Это он.<br/>
Все такой же великолепный и как будто светящийся изнутри.<br/>
Галф замирает, видя темный с лукавым прищуром взгляд, но затем все же медленно-медленно подходит, чтобы дотронуться кончиками пальцев до влажной щеки, провести большим пальцем по нежным губам и убедиться, что это и правда Мью.</p><p>— Ты пришел, — шепотом.</p><p>— Да, — снова улыбка, от которой екает сердце.</p><p>— Я думал, что тебя больше не увижу…</p><p>— Я и правда должен был вернуться к себе, но потом подумал, что один милый мальчик может расстроиться.</p><p>— Он и расстроился, — и тянется поцелуем, чтобы уж наверняка подтвердить себе, что ему не кажется.</p><p>Горячие руки ложатся на талию, притягивая ближе, а Галф растворяет в их прикосновении и поцелуе, зарываясь в мягкие волосы руками, чтобы затем поднять голову и увидеть знакомое зеленое золото глаз перед тем, как задать свой вопрос:</p><p>— Так почему ты вернулся сюда?</p><p>— У речных богов свои причуды. И ты — моя причуда, мой хороший.</p><p>Полотенце падает с бедер на пол, когда жадная до прикосновений рука проникает под него и вызывает стон, тут же задушенный поцелуем.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>